Rise of the Night Dragons
by Tanith's crazy twin
Summary: The Dead Men are back but so a new group rises seven females. Its the battle of the sexes every one who's going to win (We all know it'll be the girls.) in a competition of who can kill the most bad guys. Set month after Swords and Fists so read that and Cessair Adeline Nina Amor first. Lots of OCs rated T to be safe.


Rise of the Night Dragons

**AN: Set one month after Swords and Fists started. Echo Gordon is alive**

Cessair walked into the room in her usual gear on and her hair up in a French braid. She sighed and sat down on the only available seat. This was the place China had told her to meet. Cessair looked around the room seeing six other girls.

Cessair noticed Valkyrie and Tanith playing paper, scissors, rock to her left. As well as an unfamiliar face, the girl had light blonde hair with a white streak though it pulled into a right side ponytail. She had a bow and quiver on her back and had eyes emerald green. She had tan skin and slight curls at the end of her hair. Cessair thought about introducing herself then decided against it she was reading after all.

She looked to her left to see two more unfamiliar faces and one well known. Closest to her was a girl with black hair and impossibly dark purple eyes. Next along was a girl with straight red hair and pale blue eyes that reminded Cessair of China's. Her facial features reminded Cess of Gordon. She was tall, skinny and looked quite beautiful.

Cessair looked at the last person of the group. _Swift Melody_. She had been one of Cessair's trainers when she went to America for training for a year. Swift had caramel brown hair that fell in all sorts of crazy curls. As usual she had her two handed sword on her back. Cessair looked into her golden eyes.

_Well you haven't changed much. _

Swift jumped. _You haven't either._

_I'm a goanna take that as a compliment._

_Whatever helps you sleep at night._

_I thought you were in America_

_I was until I got an urgent summons from Grand Mage Sorrows. _Swift said mockingly

_You should pay the Grand Mage more respect. _An unfamiliar voice said making them both jump.

Valkyrie and Tanith decided to look over at that moment seeing Cessair jump. Cessair gave them a hand signal telling them not to worry.

_So another stealth discipline user?_

_Nope. Sensitive, anything and everything to do with the mind I can do._

_Redhead, blonde or black_

_Redhead _The redhead muttered angrily.

_Don't bite my head off I don't know any of their names._

_How would that even work, there is two blondes and two blacks._

_Yea but I know the two in the corner that are acting like children._

At that moment China walked in "Well good to see you're all here. Now I will tell you the reason why you're here. As you already know we are on the brink of war it is extremely likely that it will be even more intense than the war with Malevolent so I'm getting the Dead Men back together and making a female version which will run missions alongside them as well as independent ones."

Cessair knew where this was going there was seven girls here. "We're that team aren't we?"

"Yes you are. Know introductions, say your name and discipline. You first Swift."

"My name is Swift Melody, I am a shape sifter and swordswomen."

Next the redhead spoke. "My name is Arica Sorrows and I'm a Sensitive."

Cessair's first thought was that she was an admirer of China's someone who was still under China's spell but something about those icy blue eyes made Cessair do a double take.

The girl with black hair spoke next. "My name is Dawn Amarantha, and I'm part demon. I have rejected the ways of which my farther lives by. I am impervious to fire and can control any fire within my sight."

Cessair unknowingly shuffled away slightly before speaking. "My name is Cessair Adeline Nina Amor and I can do every and any discipline."

The blonde girl with the white streak spoke next. "My name is Winter Frost, I like chocolate. My discipline is manipulation of ice, water and frost."

Next Tanith spoke. "I'm Tanith Low and I'm a wall walker."

"And I'm Valkyrie Cain and I still have no idea what my discipline is."

"Now introductions are out of the way. You will be living and training together. You need to come up with a name, you will be leaning to work as a team, and Valkyrie you are no longer in the Dead Men because we need you in this team." China started walking out. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go introduce the new members of the Dead Men."

"Well we need a name." Valkyrie said bluntly.

"THE FLAMING PINK FLAMINGOS!" Winter shouted playfully.

Everyone laughed.

"Mission accomplished." Winter smiled.

"That's great our enemies will be laughing so hard we won't need to fight them." Cessair whipped away a tear.

"In all seriousness not that we have much we need a name any real suggestions."

"Ummmmm"

"Aaaaaaaaa"

"Urrrrrrrrr"

"Mmmmmm"

"I got it the Muffin Chucklers." Winter joked.

"Yea no."

"How about the Destructive Divas." Arica asked.

"Naaa. How about Night Dragons." Cessair suggested.

"Yea."

"So it's agreed Night Dragons?" Swift asked.

"Yes."

"Yup."

"Cool."

"Ok."

"So there it is Night Dragons our name so now what do we do?"

**AN: I need a really cool boys name if you have any ideas review or PM me the person who's name I use gets a shout out and a cookie except you Coles you get a shout out almost every chapter any way cause your my friend and it takes a certain amount of patience and craziness to be able to stand me also I can't spell discipline I have spell check I would be DOOMED without it. I don't own anything except: Arica, Dawn, Swift, and Cessair. Winter is Coles. And has any one figured out who Arica's parents are it's pretty obvious don't mention in the reviews so clueless people work it out for them selves. Anyone also know who Dawn's Dad is. And would you like me to post the character descriptions I wrote them all out so I wouldn't forget. **


End file.
